Various systems and methods exist for facilitating transaction card skimming in the payment card industry. In an attempt to minimize these and similar problems relating to transaction card fraud, banks and other transaction card institutions have increased efforts to explore various ways to provide customers with temporary transaction numbers to facilitate online transactions, where the actual transaction card is not disclosed to the merchant and/or any other third party. However, many transaction card authorization methods still include the use of a PIN. Potential thieves can use devices that readily intercept or copy PIN numbers entered into an ATM and/or gas-kiosks which are some of the most common and least secure skimming locations.